Grimm's Child
by Dragul35
Summary: Beacon, a school for hunters and huntresses to gather, this story is about some of these people, their motivations, and their goals. We start with Jasper, a man dragged into beacon because his friend Greya, they have a nasty secret that cannot get out, so how will they keep it hidden?


It was a calm morning. Gentle, not too bright, not to dark. It was quiet, perfect for a man like Jasper Green. On days like this he'd usually lay down on his roof and face the sky, watching the clouds pass overhead with a relaxed smile.

He liked being alone. Not that he hated people or attention, he just preferred the calmness of isolation. But this time he let out a sigh, afterall he wasn't alone. "What now, Greya? You know this is how I relax."

Even though it wasn't seen due to the fact Jasper really isn't paying attention, Greya smiles. "Well, today I come with a question. If you could choose, where would you die?"

"What's got you thinking about death all the sudden? I thought you got over your pet." he turns his gaze to the small woman with long black and white hair separated at the middle with a pin on their right side, the side thats black, with a hat that hides her faunus ears.

She looks at him dead in the his green eyes matching his dark brown hair and roundish face. A devilish smile. "Because i'm preparing your funeral silly."

"Oh, well in that case I would want it to be on a day like this, the most perfect weather we have had in quite a while. I don't care where as long as I get to feel and see this. What about you?"

Greya ponders for a bit. "I would choose the flower fields back where we came from, seems like a fitting place." she looks Jasper up and down before pouting. "Drat seems I got the coffin to small."

Jasper jumps, "Did you actually get a coffin for me? I thought you were joking."

She giggles, "Why of course! I know how much you like compact places so, I had a bed custom made in the shape of a coffin." Jasper just looks at her with a blank stare. "W-what? Don't like the gift?" Jasper sighs and lays back down to look at the sky, Greya sits down next to him. "Your silence is deafening."

Jasper turns his gaze to her. "You ready for tomorrow? Your big chance, your 'once in a lifetime, all star super Hunter's and Huntresses dream.' Sound familiar? You shouldn't waste your time on me."

She lightly jabs at him. "And you fail to realize that you are coming with. After all we _are_ a team."

"It's your dream not mine."

Greya puffs. "My dream is for us to go _together_, extra emphasis on together. You are coming end of discussion."

Jasper sighs again. "Check up on downstairs for me, K?" Greya mumbles something to themselves before storming down the stairway. "When will she realize I had no intention of her going alone. She knows faunus aren't welcome normally, and she is all I have left"

This day couldn't have been worse for one Silva Whiteheart, she was a small girl, with silver hair and petite structure, but now, her body was left in shambles laying on the cold floor with a the one thing of good luck today, a note in hand that reads "congratulations you have been accepted for the Beacon entrance exam." This was the one thing she wanted in her life more than anything, but why today of all days.

On her way home from the store she witnessed a robbery, well more like she was the one being robbed. Some faunus girl whom Silva didn't know had to save her. But it was clearly because the robber was in her way and she didn't want to stop. Sadly though, the robber got away with one thing, a silver pendant given to Silva on her 18th birthday a few months ago. It was the most important thing in Silva's life second to her dream of being a huntress.

She wanted to cry, she told herself she wouldn't. A huntress doesn't cry, a huntress has to be strong, she was not a huntress. She was weak.

In the pawn shop Broker's, a Scrawny man walks in late at night and puts a silver pocket watch on the counter. "How much can you get me for this stopwatch" the man says to the clerk while his eyes dart around the room.

The clerk gives an unyielding glare back at the man. "I'm going to have to see identification and proof that this is, in fact, yours and not stolen."

The customer fumbles for a bit. "Ah w well you see…" he grabs a sheet of paper out of a pocket, "my ID, and i if you open the lo- watch you can see a picture of me." He give a sly smile. "So how much."

The clerk opens the watch. There was a picture of a small boy no older than 5 with a bit of dirt on his face and a long grin next to a beautiful woman with long flowing silver hair and an air of maturity holding him with a warm smile "Well Ma'am it appears I cannot accept this."

"Ah n no the I'm the child next to the woman." The customer fumbling through his words.

The clerk grins. "Well that's just impossible, you see, your ID states you are in your late 40's, but, the clothing in the picture only became available no more than approximately 15 years ago, as evidence by the broach on the left shoulder. So I am sorry, but unless you are, in fact, a woman which seems very improbable, I'm going to have to turn you in."

The customer panics, grabs the watch, and starts bolting towards the door, only to bump into a large and very muscular man with maroon hair and red eyes, with a scar on their neck and a shirt that only covers their chest large chest and 6-pack. The customer looks up at this imposing figure standing in front of him. "I'm s sorry sir." he pleads only to get a terrifying look back. "P please believe me!" In desperation the customer tries to push the man out of the way to escape, only for him to be pushed back with his own force when he connected.

The large man looks down at this customer, before raising his fists and knocking the guy out. He picks up the watch gently and give a small smile to the clerk. The clerk sighs and smiles back, "Going to find the owner again Redd?" a small nod from the man. "Well stay here for the night you got to get to the airships in the first thing in the morning if you want a good spot on they way to beacon." Redd smiles and pats the owner on the back lightly before heading up the stairs for the night. "That kid has a good heart, he will make quite the fine hunter I'd say."

The following morning the four Redd Maron, Silva Whiteheart, Jasper Green, and Greya, all aboard the airships to beacon, each one in hope of becoming a hunter or huntress. All with their own reasons, whether it's to become strong, protect a friend, fulfill a promise, hone the senses, or many more. Beacon is where these hopefuls go to achieve their dreams.

As the ships land the students flood into the courtyard, and then the gymnasium for the opening speech some students claim to have heard an explosion earlier but no one would confirm it. A man walks onto the podium, a man with grey hair, this man was the headmaster of the school we would be attending for the next 4 years, his name, Ozpin. He had an air of mystery, a wisdom that the students couldn't begin to comprehend, despite his young looks. He starts his opening speech, a lecture on potential and purpose.

The speech ends, Most the students with a new found inspiration leave for the hall in which they will be sleeping on their first night here at beacon, for many it was a dream come true.


End file.
